Late Night Thoughts
by Mirelas
Summary: Just a short, sweet, little story. The title says it all. Late one night on a mission Sam and Jack are thinking about certain things.


Late Night Thoughts  
  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this and a few other stories under a different name. So maybe you'll recognize them, maybe you won't. This was the first story I ever wrote. :) It used to be at Heliopolis, but that website has shut down... such a tragedy.   
So now I'm working on uploading my stuff here. Let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Sam's POV  
  
It's late at night. I know I should be sleeping but I can't. I've been thinking a lot recently. Thinking about many things, but mainly about one thing, or person, I should say. And now, that one person is sleeping beside me. I sit up to look at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I've been realizing that I don't only feel just friendship with him. I know I shouldn't be feeling these things. He is, after all, my CO. I've been trying to hide them for so long. To me, I believe I hide them well. But both Janet and  
Daniel seem to think otherwise. Janet tells me I should just come out and tell him how I feel. Daniel tells me that I shouldn't hide my feelings like I do, that before I know it, it will be too late. They don't understand that I can't do that. It's against regulations, and if I did and he said that he didn't feel the same way, well the team would never be the same and I would feel humiliated. So, I have to continue to hide them and hope that nothing will change. Since I won't be able to sleep, I get up and go for a short walk.  
  
  
***** Jack's POV  
  
She's been awake and sitting there looking at me for the past few minutes. So, I stay quiet and don't move. I wonder what she's thinking. Could she be thinking the same things I am? No, never. She doesn't see me in that way. I can tell that she's getting up, and I slowly open my eyes to see her walking away. As soon as she's out of sight, I start tossing and turning in my sleeping bag. I just have too much on my mind. Sleep is not going to come easy right now. My thoughts wander to a certain cute, blonde, 2IC. I know I have some very strong feelings for her, but I know it can't happen. It's just a fantasy, a dream, and that's all it will ever be. Damn regulations. Like anything would happen anyway. She never sees me like that. She's so beautiful, she could have any man that she wanted. Why would she choose me? An old, sarcastic, scarred Colonel like me. I turn once more trying to get those ideas out of my mind.  
  
"Go."  
  
I jump almost a foot in the air. "Don't scare me like that!" I yell at Daniel.  
  
"Go to her Jack," he says to me half asleep.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. I don't care what you say. I know you love her. And I know you should go tell her. Now."  
  
"I ... uh ... okay," I finally manage to say. It shocked me. Love. Do I really love her? Maybe Daniel has a point. I've wanted to say something to her for a while now. So, why not now? It's as good a time as any.  
  
I get up and walk out into the area that I last saw her. I don't know the last time I felt this nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same, what if she hates me after what I tell her, What if. I got to stop thinking about those kinds of things.  
  
  
***** Sam's POV  
  
I found a small lake that is just so peaceful. So that's where I'm sitting now, trying, not so successfully, to clear my mind. I can't go on like this, hiding the way I feel. I have to talk to him, but I can't. I can't gather up the courage to confront him. Maybe later I will. Yeah. Tomorrow I will, no, maybe next week, no, maybe next month. Oh, I just can't! I lay my head in my hands that are propped up on my knees. I'm lost in my thoughts until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the man that I've been thinking about all night. Time to face my destiny, my possible future.  
  
  
***** Jack's POV  
  
I've been walking around for a while now. I don't know if I'll ever find her. That thought is interrupted when I see her at the edge of a small lake. She looked very deep in thought. I walked up beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me. I can tell that she's surprised to see me out here, but I can see something else in her eyes. I sat down beside her. I ran my hand down her arm until I reached her hand. We stayed like that, our hands together, our fingers entwined. We sat for a while, in the silence. She rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Jack, I need to tell you something."  
  
"No, Sam, me first. I've been denying it for a long time, but I can't anymore. I've thought of you as more than just 'one of the guys', or my 2IC for a long time now. Sam, I love you."  
  
She was smiling, always a good sign.  
  
"I love you too, Jack."  
  
I reached over and kiss her lightly. She doesn't resist and intensifies the kiss. Finally, we had to pull apart for breath. I looked deep in her eyes and saw the love there. She could probably do the same with me.  
  
She lies back against my chest looking up at the stars. We spend most of the night like that. This feels so nice, it feels so right.  
  
I don't know when I dosed off, but when I woke up it was almost dawn. We should be heading back to camp. They others might start to worry about us. Sam is still lying against me. I don't have the heart to wake her so I pick her up and carry her back.  
  
We make it back, and the others are still asleep. They hadn't noticed how long we've been gone.  
  
  
***** Sam's POV  
  
I started to wake up. I don't even remember going to sleep. But I'm not at that lake with Jack. He's carried me back to the camp. It feels great to be held in his arms like this.  
  
"You didn't have to carry me."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Besides, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
He lays me down on my sleeping bag and covers me up.  
  
"G'night." He says as he leans down and puts a small kiss on my cheek.  
  
I lay back to go to sleep. It amazing how fast I can get to sleep after I finally cleared all that stuff out of my mind. This has been a great mission. He lays down beside me, and I can tell that the same thing is going through his mind. This the last thought I have  
before I fall asleep, as does he.   
  
The end. 


End file.
